There are various devices which are designed to permit the transmission of radio signals through the tether. Most devices are not reusable, are cumbersome or will not fly in high winds or no wind conditions. Schnee, U.S. Pat. No. 4,768,739 requires at least a light wind and has significant drawbacks in high winds as it would drag the individual. It claims the kite use as a sail. The Schnee device would be totally unusable in winds having velocity exceeding 20 miles per hour whereas the within invention will fly with wind velocity up to 80 miles per hour.
Massa, U.S. Pat. No. 4,305,140 shows a sonar device capable of being towed by a helicopter.
In Camacho, U.S. Pat. No. 4,042,882 a balloon is used to float a radio transmitter to a predetermined height, however, the operation is unable to send voice messages and the balloon is driven to the ground in high winds.
Thomas Edison in U.S. Pat. No. 465,971 suggests using a captive balloon for communicating from one point to another, however, the balloon is unable to withstand high winds as can the within invention.
Nilson, U.S. Pat. No. 1,650,461 suggests the use of a balloon with an antenna attached to a reel, however, the device of Nilson is bulky, not capable of being easily portable and will not remain aloft in high wind situations.
Nichols, U.S. Pat. No. 1,296,687 also suggests signaling from a captive balloon which has the same deficiencies as Nilson.
Although Goetzmann, U.S. Pat. No. 3,142,063 suggests a mobile balloon mounted antenna it is very bulky and will not stay aloft in high winds as will the present device.
In Steiger, U.S. Pat. No. 2,392,199 hazardous materials are used for gas generation which is unacceptable.
Both Mead U.S. Pat. No. 2,470,783 and Fenton U.S. Pat. No. 2,380,587 are limited in use to good weather and become inoperable under adverse weather.
In Mears, U.S. Pat. No. 4,800,835 the benefit of a small portable locator device has been seen and in Mears, U.S. Pat. No. 4,919,365 shows an improved maneuverable airfoil. The present invention is an improvement of both of these inventions.